


Scratches

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [49]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She grabs a marker and draws another line.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/14/20 prompt: I’ve been thinking. What if I decided to go flying around the galaxy with some scoundrel?

She grabs a marker and draws another line.

The action is familiar, yet so very different, from the scratches she made into the wall of her home on Jakku.

Thousands and thousands of scratches marking her days of loneliness and struggle.

But _these_ marks mean adventure, exploration — things she could only dream of as a child.

She strokes a finger over another mark, an annotation of another visit to another planet, another sight taken in by her hungry eyes, always thirsting for more.

She turns, smiling when she meets the eyes of her love, her co-pilot on this amazing adventure.


End file.
